Xander and the Kirin
by Steamboat88
Summary: Kingdom of Kou is ready for its new emperor Alexander LaVelle Harris. Twelve Kingdoms Crossover


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the fingers typing and the imagination that thinks.

Summary: It has been many years since Saito, the new Kirin of Kou has been born, but still there has been no sign of anyone who possesses the ouki to be the new emperor. Believing that he will find the next emperor in Hourai he creates a shoku that sends him to the land of Africa where he meets everyone's favorite zeppo.

Author's Note: If you don't know, this is a crossover of Buffy post-chosen and the anime/book series The Twelve Kingdoms. I think it is one of the best anime tittles I have ever seen.

P.S. This is and an extreme amount of homework are the main reasons why I haven't updated Birth of a Merc in like a month, but there is going to be one soon after I post this bad boy.

* * *

Mt. Hou, the birth place of all new Kirin holy beasts that keep the land in harmony, and their home until they're ready to choose a new emperor. This is where Saito, the new Kirin of Kou, ponders the whereabouts of his emperor.

"It doesn't make sense," Saito said to himself sitting in a meadow that faces the Yellow Sea "I have sat through a few Shouzans now and not one of them had any body who possesses an ouki that indicates them as the next emperor."

"Excuse me Kouki," Hotaru a sennin who tends to maturing Kirin said "Why not try going to Hourai to find the next emperor?"

"Interesting idea." Saito said while falling backwards on to his back. He then asked "What makes you think that the next emperor will be from Hourai?"

"The emperors of En and Kei are both from Hourai. You may have luck over there." She said taking a seat next to the Kirin.

Saito put his hands behind his head and thought about this for a long time. He considered all of his choices A: he could stay here and wait until the Summer Solstice for the next Shouzan, or B: he could go to the Hourai and try to find the find an emperor there himself. He said to the sennin while getting back onto his feet "I'll consider it," he bid farewell to her and retired for the evening. When Saito reached his home on Mt. Hou, he decided to skip dinner and take a bath.

Saito enjoyed taking baths, it gave him the opportunity to relax and time to reflect on what he should do. It was five months till the next Shouzan and there could be someone who had the ouki there. He dunked his head into the water and thought of his second option, go to Hourai and search for his emperor himself. Of the two choices the latter seemed more lucrative because he had never left the area around the Yellow Sea. For a while all he did was soak in the hot waters of his bath just thinking of what to do. Much time passed before standing up and giving into his sense of adventure.

The next morning, during breakfast, Saito stood at the head of the table and announced "I have decided to go to Hourai to find my emperor."

The gathered sennin all paused at this. The head sennin stood and said "Kouki you mustn't. You barely have any shirei to protect you."

"Nothing any of you can say will stop me," Saito stated and began to juggle some fruit "besides, I have Giltia and Megami. They can protect me from any threat." He said calling his two shirei guardians to him. Giltia was a Kiki which meant he was a very big wild dog youma, he was black in color with streaks of gold that made him look like a tiger. Megami was Saito's nyokai who has been protecting him ever since he was a fruit on the Shashinboku. She looks almost human with the exception of her paper white skin, her bat wings of the same colors, the talons on her feet, her owl neck, and her lizard eyes and tongue.

"But," one of the sennin tried to protest.

"No buts," said Saito placing the fruit back onto the table "I am going with or without your approval, and I shall return with a new emperor for Kou."

There was a long silence after that. The first sennin to speak up was Hotaru who smiled and asked "At what time does the Kouki plan to depart?"

He thought of it for second and said "I plan to leave later on in the day possibly around noon."

"Very well," the head sennin said while taking her seat "We will prepare for you a grand meal before you leave."

Saito smiled and said "thank you for understanding," he then left to take a long bath to relax his nerves.

Hours later, all the sennin of Mt. Hou had gathered to send Saito off and to wish him a safe journey and good luck. After the majority of the sennin had spoke to him, Hotaru said to Saito "I believe that you will find a most worthy emperor Taiho."

"Thank you Hotaru," Saito said while smiling and giving her a hug "if it wasn't for you I would have never had decided on this course of action."

"You do not need to thank me Kouki," She said while releasing the hug "I was only saying what you would have eventually come to think of yourself."

"You have it though," Saito said stepping back into a large clearing "farewell everyone I will return before the next Summer Solstice." With that he created a shoku that sent him to Earth also known as Hourai; specifically, he was sent to the continent of Africa somewhere within its vast plains.

The first thing that Saito had taken note of was the heat. It was hotter than anything he had ever felt before. Hours of walking in the heat passed and he could no longer take it. He decided that the best thing to do would be to transform into his Kirin form. Stripping off his clothing, Saito changed from his human form to his Kirin form in an instant. Travel was faster and felt much better this way. As he ran through the plains, he crossed paths with many of the local animals including a pride of lions. He passed the lions in a casual speed and the head male stood up and bowed its head to him. Saito continued his journey with relative ease.

Months went by and with every person Saito passed his confidence faltered, and he began to have the thoughts that maybe he should give up and return to Mt. Hou. Just as he had finished contemplating returning, he felt a faint aura emanating from the north. He decided to follow the aura to see what it was. It only took him a half hour to find the origin of the source, and he came upon a man and two girls engaged in a battle with a giant snake with four arms.

The brunette female attempted a sideways slash with the sword she had. The strike connected, but it did not penetrate the snake's tough hide which left the brunette open to a hard hitting blow that sent her back five yards. The blond girl was next to attack, she charged the snake with a short spear and stabbed the snake which did penetrate but only an inch. The snake then picked up the girl and chucked her right into the other one. Lastly, the one-eyed man armed with twin axes hacked and slashed at the snake's back which succeeded in annoying the snake who didn't even bother to counter attack.

Although the scene in front of him carried the stench of blood, he could not avert his eyes because the man in the group had the ouki. He resisted the urge to jump out and give his pledge of loyalty right then and there. Saito was confused on what action to take, he couldn't just jump right in front of him in this chaotic scene. While he was contemplating, he felt the snake's energy and noticed that the snake was some kind of youma. That was when he knew just what to do.

Jumping out of his hiding place, Saito caught the attention of the snake who hissed and charged at him. Before the snake could reach him, he summoned Giltia to knock the snake onto the ground, and then summoned Megami to hold it down. He then shifted into his human form, raised one hand into the air and shouted at the youma "Rin Byou Tou Sha Kai Jin Retsu Zen Gyou. By the will of the Heavens and the Laws of nature, I bid thee to obey my sovereign command. Purge the evil. By the power of the Yin-Yang, I command thee to submit to me!" The snake stopped moving and just stared at the Kirin who stared right back at into the snake's eyes.

"Thanks kid keep him there while we finish it off." Said the brunette female approaching the snake with her sword raised.

"NO!" Megami screamed "Allow the Kouki to finish."

"SUBMIT!" Saito screamed and focused his eyes on it even more.

"What's he doing?" Asked the one-eyed man looking on.

"He is turning this youma into one of his shirei." Megami answered and then released her hold on the snake.

"What? I don't get it." The blond woman said while picking up her spear.

Immediately after the blond's statement, they saw that the snake demon stand at attention. They then heard Saito say "Serpenta. Ka'Sha'Ala." After that, the snake demon bowed its head in front of Saito.

The one-eyed man was confused and asked "What just happened here?"

Saito told Ka'Sha'Ala to answer and he said "Iii have been put into the ssservice of the Kou-Taiho."

"IT TALKED!" The brunette screamed with surprise.

"Of course he did," Saito said walking up to the one-eyed man "every youma has a voice."

"Hey what are you doing?" said the one-eyed man.

He didn't answer him. Instead, he got onto his knees and said "I pledge my loyalty to you."

All the one-eyed could say was "Say what now?"

* * *

If you're not familiar with the anime Twelve Kingdoms Here are the definitions to some of terms that was used.

Kirin – The holy creature that is bound to and chooses the ruler of each kingdom. It resembles a white horned deer; black kirin are extremely rare and called Kokki. Kokki are born only once every couple hundreds of years. A kirin also possesses a human form. Kirin abhor the scent of blood, and killing a person near a kirin will greatly weaken it.

Shouzan – The pilgrimage to Mt Hou to be selected by a kirin to become the new ruler of a kingdom.

Ouki - The aura which surrounds a ruler. Although it is not visible, a Kirin is able to sense this aura from a ruler.

Taiho – The formal title of a kirin while the official title being Saiho.

Kouki – Kirin are named after the kingdom that they are bound to, with "ki" and "rin" used for male and female kirin, respectively.

Hourai – Even though it really is the name of Japan in the anime I'm using it as the name for Earth.

Sennin - An immortal. When a person becomes a sennin, he or she will not age and will not die from old age or disease. However, if the person loses the sennin status, he or she will age normally. Rulers become sennin when they ascend the throne, and most make their advisors sennin as well. A normal person can become a sennin by petitioning the king or queen of a country or by fasting and praying to Seioubo. Some sages seem to achieve immortality on their own. A sennin is also granted the power to understand languages, which only seems relevant when dealing with immigrants from Japan and China, or people with impaired speech, as there's no evidence the Kingdoms have more than one language. The only ways for a sennin to die without losing his or her status is to be killed by Touki weapons, attack by youma, to be cut in half, or to be beheaded.

Shirei – Creatures that are bound into service by a kirin. In return for their life-long service, the shirei are given permission to eat the kirin after his or her death. Types of Youma include:

Youma - Evil creatures with supernatural powers. A term generally for "monsters".

Kiki - A Youma that resembles a black wild dog

Nyokai - A Youma that is hatched previous to a kirin to guard the kirin's ranka and protect it when it is young. Nyokai are chimeras and each has a different form. They are similar to the mothers of the kirin, nursing and caring for the fledgling kirin when they are young. They supposedly die when the kirin die and have the mission of keeping the kirin all their life.

Rin Byou Tou Sha Kai Jin Retsu Zen Gyou - It is a modified version of the spell known as Kuji-Hou, which is constructed by nine Chinese characters, "Rin Byou Tou Sha Kai Jin Retsu Zen Zai." A kirin must say this spell, starting and ending with his arm doing a horizontal line. Then, the kirin and the youma he is trying to capture must stare at each other, to break one of the other's will. Should the Kirin win the youma will become one of Kirins shirei.


End file.
